Jack's Problem
by RedBarron
Summary: When Jack gets into a problem in the past its up to the heroes to save him.
1. Execution

The carriage rolled threw the teaming streets of Paris. Prisoners of the Republic as they where know rattled to their fate to the razor blade. Among them was our favorite red haired albino. He was trembling from head to two as he moved. How had it come to this?

One week before...

"I, Jack Spicer, evil boy genius will go back in time and find all the wu!!" he proclaimed as he stood outside his time machine. An annoyed Wuya stood by him.

"Seriously you need to stop that." the tone of her voice seemed as though they had had this conversation before.

"And you need a hair cut...oh wait YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!! HA HA". She rolled her eyes. "Now let my will be done, I go" he stepped into the time machine.

Going back...

Jack squinted his face at the idea. He saw coming into the courtyard the ... guillotine. His eye pupils got bigger. _No._

He was pushed into line by a solider. The crowd roared as the guillotine came down with a thunderous roar. In front of him where two more people. He had only one chance, he pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket and wrote down a quick scribble. The with the his air gun on his wrist fired it into the nearest window. As he finished he was pushed up onto the platform. Cries of enthusiasm came, "Kill the albino freak!!" He was tied and on the guillotine. He was sobbing uncontrollably now. Then ...swoosh. It came off and the crowd roared. 


	2. To the Rescue

It was a sunny day in the monastery as the monks did their morning routine. However it was a unexpected pleasure that they finally got TV. Mind you it was only 2 channels but at least a connection to the outside world. They watched it in shifts: it was Kimiko's turn.

"_In world news a new paper document has arose from a Parisian residence. The document arose when a citizen who handed the note over to the Paris Historic Society. From what carbon testing says this paper is over 200 years old, probably from the late 1700's. Here's a glance at the note_

Mary Yacker, Dastard Earwaxer Axel Rotation MOnsterous NiKalopiSe Help me!!

Jack S.

P.S 6 16 08"

Kimiko glanced at the faded piece of paper. _That doesn't make any sense unless... all the capital letters make words... MY DEAR MONKS help me Jack S._

"Hey Raimundo, look!!" In came Raimundo sweating from his brow, breathing hard. 

"What?" he said a little pleased that he got out of fighting. 

"Look!" 

Raimundo looked at the note on TV until it disappeared and the news for Europe came on. "So? Whats it mean?" She handed him a piece of paper with the message. They looked at each other "You don't think?" they both said simultaneously. "Wouldn't be out of place, but what about the numbers at the bottom?"

"6 16 08... 6 /16 /8"

"That's today's date." Kimiko blurted out.

"Come on."

Meanwhile...

Jack was leaning on the time machine talking to Wuya. "I Jack Spicer will go back in time and get all the wu!!" as he said that he leaned back the dial from 1989 to 1789. Then he stepped inside. Then came crashing through the wall...yet again was the monks.

"Now tell me why are we breaking into his house?". Clay asked laying on the southern draw.

"Don't you remember Clay, we have to help and or rescue Jack?" Omi reminded him with his chirpy voice.

Wuya upon seeing them floated away into the wall. They all saw the time machine open and still working. They saw the screen as Jack was arrested for landing in a food stand crashing it down.

Kimiko looked at the screen. "We have to save him."

"Why?" came everyone.

"Because if we lose him, there goes our comic relief."

"What do we do?"

"We will try to bust him out of prison, from what he said earlier only one person can go at a time every two hours, so each one of us will take 3 Shen-gong-wu and tries to bust him out. If one of us dies in theory if the others stop it we will all survive anyway."

They all looked at each other. "What the heck" Raimundo said. "We don't have another thing to do."

He stood as well as everyone else. They put the star inside the machine. Omi stood ready to go...


	3. Omi

Omi...

He walked into the glowing sphere and went into the past. The dank streets of Paris, where filled with the homeless, starving children, and sick people. Omi looked around, he was standing in the greve in front of Notre Dame. It's Gothic columns towered over the landscape. The flying buttresses stood in the back. But one thing that was odd was that the windows where boarded up and it looked abandoned and unattended.

A troupe of soldiers walked by with a prisoner chained to one of the troops. Omi looked more happy at the fact that he could achieve more glory, more than the fact it worked. He took a breath and started his proclamation. "Now I, Omi will save Jack, and prove that Raimundo is not as great as me." Raimundo looking at the screen rolled his eyes and shrugged " Now I go to his-"

He was cut short by a yell from yonder street. "Look out!!". At that moment a carriage came out of nowhere and crushed him. His spine cracked under the wooden wheels and a pool of blood formed around his body. A merchant from a street market vendor rushed out and held his head. A group of peasants formed around him. He shook his "He died instantly. Poor lad, I'll pay to bury him,"

The man, in the carriage, threw him a Louis. "That will pay for your trouble."At this the crowd disbanded and the merchant took him to the local morgue. Back in the present the monks looked on horrified. Raimundo did a cross touching his head his abdomen, and touched his two shoulders. Then came Clay's response, "Whose next?"

They looked at each other unsure if they wanted to meet Omi's fate. "I guess I will." came Kimiko.


	4. Kimiko

Kimiko...

She stepped through the portal, the tangle web-comb in her hand. It was now sunset in the city of lights. The lantern boys lighted the lamps that with their light, ominously shaded the street. She jumped on top of the nearest building using said wu. Just as she landed the overcast weather turned bad and it started pouring. She looked over the landscape till she saw the prison Jack was being held in: "Le Force".

Using her fire ability she nimbly skirted from thatched roof to others. Landing lightly enough not to wake the inhabitants. But her mind was not with her, not concentrating on where she was going...only that she was heading in the right direction. She soon left the poor district and was now on more expensive tiled-roofed houses. Some where abandoned (the guillotine) while others where alight and sounds of a drunken party echoed in the distance. Lightning flashed and the rain came down harder. She was almost there when...suddenly there was an empty space. A fear gripped her stomach as she realized that one on the bricks on the house was missing. She was to late to do anything. She let out a shriek of terror and fell down three stories and crashed on the cobblestone road with a thud. She didn't move. She had died.

Rain washed away the blood into the local sewer and all was silent. Not another sound, he eyes stared blankly up, he pupils gray and her legs in a deformed and broken.

Back in the present they didn't say anything, looking on to scared and frightened to say anything. "Okay that is enough!! We have lost two comrades, too many!" Raimundo yelled. He started grudging toward the exit.

Clay tried to calm him "Yeah but if we can succeed then they will come back, partner"

He looked back and let out a sigh. "Fine, but we need a more stable system of communication.".He took Jack's pair of headphones and gave one to Clay. "Good luck." He pated his shoulder and Clay grabbed the Shroud of Shadows.


	5. Clay

It was now midnight when our cowboy stepped into a Parisian street. And the rain had stopped. Darkness loomed for all the lanterns where out. He stepped onto the sidewalk and started stealthfully walking down the street. He was about to turn a corner when he saw a light and noise. About 20 feet down, where the street ended and there stood "Le Force". There was a sharpened metal stake fence around the fortress and guards with lanterns walked around the street that went around it. He quickly jutted back from looking and placed his back against the building hoping not to be seen. He obviously wasn't for the guard went on his round.

He let out a sigh and climbed the building using small openings and crevasses. When he got to the top there was a wood wall on the opposite side from where he was standing. It was big enough so if he could crouched down and he couldn't be seen, he did so. The fortress had 12 guards going around the area, all armed with a two handled pole-ax known as a halberd. Manning the turrets on top where several guards with muskets. There was only one window on every side of the castle. Clay took the Bing-Bang Meteorang and threw it at one of the guards on top just as he stopped. It hit him in head causing him to fall forward and crash into a nearby building. The crash caused wood to break and mortar to dissipate. All the guards rushed over to where it was.

Clay threw a grappling iron to the top and swung from one building to the next. He started easily walking up the limestone black walls. Suddenly when he was at the window heard "Hey, STOP!!". He immediately saw all the guards rushing over to where he was. He knew his cover had been blow so he climbed to the top and used the grappling iron once again to hook to the nearby tower so he could escape. Just as he was about to jump into an open two story window the grappling iron snapped and he fell to the ground. He hit the ground and he gripped his ankle in pain. He had probably broken it.

He closed his eyes then he heard crackled static in his earphones. He adjusted the phones and then responded "Yes, Raimundo?"

"Watch out!!"

Suddenly he opened his eyes and there in front of him was the guard with a halberd. Clay yelled out "NOOO". But the guard yelled and raised up his mighty ax and swung it down on him. It let out a crunch, he reeled back, as Clay used a last bit on energy to get back before he swung it back down killing him. The guard chuckled as he threw the body in the nearby Seine.

Back in the present Raimundo was sobbing and yelling. "Damn machines!! Damn Phones!! Damn Jack!!" he started panting and then banged his hands on the machine. "WHY...WAS...I...NOT...QUICK ENOUGH!!" he yelled between punches. He picked up the sword of the winds. It was up to him to avenge them.

(Well thats two in one day sorry i did this but nothing else to do)


	6. Note to the Reader's

I know I have just killed every protagonist in the series. And some of you I guess are getting bored and annoyed ... but like I told someone earlier. These next two chapters will explain everything. But if anyone is still interested just leave a review and tell me.


	7. Raimundo

Raimundo...

He uneasily stepped through the portal. It was the wee hours of the morning and the sun was just begging to rise. The horizon was illuminated with a purple that dotted the clouds and gave it aurora of peace. I'm _running out of time. _He ranan as fast as he could to "Le Force". They where already getting the prisoners ready. There stood Jack, they where trimming his hair for the execution. He passed by and went down the street where the procession would take place.

A few people where out on the street, ready to see the daily spectacle. He walked till he came where the street emptied out into the courtyard where the guillotine was. The executioners where sharpening the blade. He waited for 2 hours until finally the procession came. One cart after another, head rolled on the "Republics Razor". Then finally it came. He recognized him because of his flaming red hair. He knew now was his chance. He started pushing throw the raging crowd. When he reached the road he pulled out his sword and was about to swing it...

"HE'S GOT A SWORD!!" a gruff male voice yelled from the crowd. The guards where alerted and leveled their guns. Raimundo tried to literally to doge the bullet and ran back into the crowd.

The soldiers ordered everyone "Get down!!" Everyone did as such. They laid flat on the ground leaving Raimundo quite visible. Two shots rang out, Raimundo clutched his chest. He feel to the ground still holding the wound.

All the color had gone from his cheek and he was quickly fading. He managed to gargle out his final words "I was so close." he said and his head dropped back and he died.

Jack was lined up and he shot the message into the local window. He was placed on the guillotine and was executed.

The man who had informed the guards looked away and walked off. Once he was out of sight he uncloaked himself to show himself as ...Chase Young.

He came back to the present, to find an awaiting Wuya. "Where you successful?".

"Yes, the Xiaolin Monks shall trouble us no more."

"Tell me of your plot?"

"Very well, from what you told me Jack was planning on going back in time for his ill planned mission. So I went there first and waited, knowing the Xiaolin monks would come, so I could destroy them. I was the one who set off the carriage that crushed Omi. Twas I who removed the shingle that caused Kimiko to fall to her death. And it was me who killed Clay and Raimundo by informing the guards. And it was only by a string of luck that Jack met his demise, I didn't have to do a thing.

"Now that the competiton is gone this world is..." he didn't get to finished his sentence. For coming forth from the shadows was a hooded figure with a knife. He struck several times with knife and Chase was dead. Before Wuya had time to react he pulled out a vacuum and sucked her in.  
He pulled back his clock to reveal it was... Jack Spicer. He spoke into his watch "The mission is complete master."

(Remeber my friends you cant change what happens in the past, even if you try to stop it your actions are usually what leads up to those events in the first place.)


	8. To seize the day

A few hours after Chase Young's murder the real Jack Spicer stepped down the stairs into his lab. There he saw the body on the floor. He clapped his hands and two Jack-bots came in. Jack normally freaked out by blood or gore just stared and then said : "Requiescat in pace", or in our modern term "RIP". He slowly climbed back up the stairs into the living room, there reading a newspaper was the assassin.

The clone saw him enter and stood at attention. He waved him away and gave him the thumbs up. The clone went away somewhere in the house. He was smiling as he went outside and departed...  
Flashback... Two weeks previous.

Jack rode through the air on his heli-bot to Chase's palace. He had made sure to enter through a unknown tunnel, (only found through scanning with robots) so he could enter undetected. The cave was dry and filled with bedrock.. It was a narrow squeeze but just enough for Jack, and his small figure to slide through. There was a dead end, he pounded on the rock and it gave way and opened up to the balcony over looking the courtyard. Hard thumping sounded from afar, he hid behind the marble barricade so he couldn't be seen. In stepped Chase with Wuya floating close at hand. He could here them talking but couldn't make out what they where saying. They exited, only when the footsteps had retired he started to move.

He went down the stairs to the fountain and down the corridor that Chase and Wuya had left in. He was jogging down the palace then he heard whispers, or so he thought. He carefully peaked around the side of the wall to see two warriors that Chase had defeated sleeping and snoring in a way that sounded like whispers. He snickered to himself and quietly whispered "Quis custodiet ipsos cutodes?" or "Who guards the guards?".

He tiptoed past them and into Chase's dinning room. Inside he was fixing his usual meal of the Lao-Mang-Long soup. He heard some phrases, such, "Does it work?" and "In two weeks..."

He knew what she was doing, it was conspiracy about the adjustments he had made on his time machine, and the recent winning of the Eye of Dashi. He went back out the cave entrance. His plan was elaborate enough...

End Flashback

He had set up an elaborate scheme using clone 1 (deceased) and clone 2 (alive, killed Chase,) why he himself never used the new time machine once. So to sum it all up he used a ruse inside a ruse to eliminate his enemies and the competition as well. He was now at the vault. World conquest was his...

The End. (tune in next week to see how Omi kills Santa Claus and what will the consequences be? Review the story, then tell me what you think of the next)


End file.
